


Многоликий

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, ImpSec, Spaceships, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: Корабль, несущий на своем борту самых важных персон Барраярской Империи, волею случая заброшен в необитаемые глубины космоса. Семеро военных и одна светская дама должны найти выход; им не позволена роскошь отбросить ни один сумасшедший вариант и пренебречь ни чьей помощью.





	

Элис была в жесточайшей панике. Она, железная леди Двора, которая не рыдала даже в тот день, в который одновременно стала вдовой, родила сына и бежала из охваченной мятежом столицы, испытывала совершенно детское и бессмысленное желание то ли свернуться в комочек и поплакать, то ли устроить хороший бессмысленный скандал с битьем посуды. Но посуда на скачковой шлюпке вся была небьющаяся, а на ее крики мужчины обратили бы сейчас меньше внимания, чем на капающую из крана воду. Потому что воду на борту затерянного в космосе корабля надо беречь.

А ведь все так прекрасно начиналось!

Когда дипломатический протокол предстоящих переговоров срочно потребовал на Комарре присутствия дамы, а Корделии Форкосиган потребовалось сидеть с маленьким сыном, который только оправлялся после больницы, то Элис Форпатрил вдохновенно пришла на помощь подруге. Решено, полетит она. А заодно поглядит собственными глазами на заграничные изыски новой планеты Империи. Десять лет без малого, как Комарра стала барраярской; не такой это долгий срок, чтобы люди по обе стороны П-В туннеля начали мыслить по-иному. Да и просвещенной фор-леди было бы весьма поучительно и себя показать, и самой посмотреть на местных бизнес-леди – в брюках, с контрольным пакетом акций и ухоженной с помощью последних достижений медицины внешностью.

Спешные сборы и вылет на борту скачковой шлюпки в обществе девяти мужчин, даже без горничной, можно было приравнять к небольшому подвигу, но азарт способен подвигнуть решительную женщину и не на такое. Тем более, что лететь ей предстояло в обществе регента Империи, шефа СБ – ну, и некоторого количества неизвестных заранее джентльменов, подходящих под определение «экипаж и персонал». Со всеми ними ей предстояло познакомиться близко – скачковая шлюпка не располагала к роскоши. Говорят, на быстрых кораблях-курьерах общих помещений вовсе нет, только крошечные каюты размером с гардероб, бр-р. Ужасная дилемма: то ли сократить путь на полсуток, зато оставшиеся три дня провести взаперти на паре квадратных метров, то ли оставить все как есть?

Здесь была хотя бы кают-компания – небольшая гостиная, где полудюжина человек могла бы собраться, не сидя друг у друга на головах.

Вчера леди Элис вышла туда, пока корабль летел сквозь глухую черноту, совершенно пустую, скучную и безопасную, между третьей и четвертой скачковыми точками на пути от метрополии к Комарре. Их путь пролегал в самом сердце Барраярской империи. Ни враждебных кораблей, ни активных звезд, ни метеоритной пыли, ни даже теоретической возможности сбиться с пути, исхоженном множеством судов, как тропинка в парке – ногами пешеходов.

– …В паре с нами все равно летит курьер-истребитель, по статусу положено. Главе государства без сопровождения никуда, – расслышала она, приостановившись перед порогом.

Говоривший был моложав, обаятелен, носил капитанские кубики и имел самый зловещий статус во всей Империи как глава ее Службы Безопасности. Элис всегда удивлялась, что такой приятный мужчина обладает столь зловещей и монструозной репутацией: в отличие от своего покойного предшественника, капитана Негри, рассказами о котором можно было действительно пугать детей, шеф СБ Саймон Иллиан никогда не повышал голос, не прибегал к прямым угрозам, и был неизменно корректен, хоть и жесток.

– И обязательно с мигалкой, – вдохновенно прокомментировал адмирал регент лорд Форкосиган, ненадолго подняв голову от ридера.

– В прежние времена в боевом охранении их бы шло с нами штук пять, – отозвался Иллиан. – А теперь один-единственный истребитель, просто на случай технических неполадок.

– Ты еще мне расскажи, зачем охрана в моем конвое в домашнем перелете, – усмехнулся адмирал, которого неофициально именовали крупнейшим флотским стратегом этой половины столетия. – Понятное дело, не чтобы впечатлять встречных или отстреливаться от гипотетического неприятеля.

– Ты в настроении, – полуутвердительно заметил Иллиан.

– Допустим. – Эйрел Форкосиган не стал спорить. – Имею право. У нас сильная позиция на предстоящих переговорах, в Форбарр-Султане весна, Майлз хорошо прошел реабилитацию после операции, и ты на удивление не ворчишь. Должно быть, на тебе благотворно сказывается дамское общество.

– Тш-ш, – невольно оглядываясь, предупредил его шеф СБ. Он встретился глазами со стоящей в дверях леди, и его лицо моментально застыло в подходящем ситуации любезном выражении.

Элис улыбнулась и подумала, что мужчины – самые великие, могущественные, грозные – все равно остаются немного мальчишками. И вторжение женщины в их привычный мир погон, больших пушек и сложной машинерии редко обходится без неловкости. По Саймону Иллиану, которого природа наградила юной курносой физиономией, а кабинетная работа – бледной кожей с явственно проступающим румянцем, этот эффект прослеживался наиболее четко.

– Я не помешаю, джентльмены?

Замершая в кают-компании «живая картина» – Саймон, Эйрел и еще пара офицеров – моментально распалась в мешанине крошечных движений, и Элис была центром этого водоворота. Мужчины горячо отрицали, что леди хоть чем-то может им помешать, привставали, кивали, гремели сиденьями, принимались смущенно вертеть в руках свои ридеры, а Иллиан с моментальной ловкостью человека бдительного отцепил от креплений и подвинул ей стул.

Элис было немного жаль, что она создала такой переполох, но благопристойно и одиноко сидеть с чтением у себя в каюте ей не хотелось категорически.

– Пять кораблей сопровождения, капитан Иллиан, я правильно расслышала? – переспросила она, усевшись.

– Я полагаю, – уточнил Иллиан педантично, – мой предшественник считал такую численность недопустимо малой, но тогда, когда он сопровождал императора в космических перелетах, флот Барраяра не позволял большей роскоши.

– Как хорошо, что наше путешествие протекает в безопасности, – ответила Элис дипломатично.

– В полной безопасности! – подтвердил Иллиан, честно глядя ей в глаза. – Внутренняя поездка, миледи. По накатанному маршруту. Практически как на Южный Континент слетать, только капельку дольше. Иначе разве я допустил бы, чтобы вы ступили на борт?

«Да и я сама бы ни ногой на палубу военного корабля!» – мысленно парировала Элис. Но поблагодарила церемонно:

– Ваши заверения утешают меня, Саймон, и с вами я всегда чувствую себя под защитой.

Она не лукавила. Саймон действительно всегда был очень мил и предупредителен, и даже его профессиональное упрямство не слишком мешало совместной работе. Порой она задумывалась, стоит ли им ограничивать свои отношения чисто деловыми или лучше познакомиться поближе: она – вдова, он – холостяк, и искра симпатии между ними определенно имеется. Но всякий раз дела отдаляли подобную перспективу.

Элис вздохнула, ощутив на себе выжидательные взгляды, и решила пока закончить обмен любезностями. Она запустила руку в сумочку. Мужчины замерли и чуть вытянули шеи, будто ожидали, что она извлечет оттуда что-нибудь пугающе женское: вязание или флакон духов. Увы, это оказался такой же ридер с документами, как у всех. Леди Форпатрил тоже надо было подготовить свою домашнюю работу.

К моменту П-В скачка все свободные от вахт – и, конечно, пассажиры – послушно разошлись по каютам. Неприятности скачка лучше переживать не на чужих глазах, а некоторых невезучих персон отчаянно мутит после каждого выхода из П-В туннеля. Элис, домоседка, не покидавшая прежде своей планеты, была заранее напугана рассказами о скачковой болезни: непереносимой тошноте, паническом сердцебиении, ужасных головных болях, нестерпимых звуках, не существующих на самом деле, словом, полном смятении всех пяти чувств. Но выяснилось, что страдания космических перелётов - не ее удел. Все три скачка приносили ей лишь умеренное головокружение и тонкий звон в ушах. Рассказы оказались много ужаснее реальности; точно так же, как неудобства первой брачной ночи разительно отличались от тех мук лишения невинности, которыми щедро запугивали девственных невест некоторые экзальтированные мамаши.

Однако четвертый раз вышел неприятнее прошлых трех. По недостатку опыта Элис не могла подобрать точного сравнения, но «как будто тебя прокрутили в гигантской мороженице» было довольно близко к истине. Озноб, тошнота и слабость. Она мужественно потерпела, лежа на своей койке под покрывалом и считая про себя до пятисот, но дрожь не отпускала. Наконец, Элис все-таки не выдержала и нажала кнопку вызова стюарда. Или кто тут за него на корабле? Денщик? Оруженосец Эйрела? Не важно, она в достаточно приличном виде, чтобы принять этого человека в своей каюте и попросить его принести таблетки от скачковой болезни из корабельной аптечки. А, может, даже позвать врача.

Однако никто не объявлялся.

Элис показалось, что она слышит отдаленный топот ног, однако это могло быть лишь обманом слуха. Бульканьем жидкостей в чреве корабля, постукиванием каких-то поршней, признаком автономной жизни в его механизмах, пока все люди на борту уже давно…

«Хватит! – сердито прикрикнула она на себя. – Нашла что выдумать. Наверняка на корабле какие-то технические сложности, им не до тебя. Отдышись, выпей воды, накинь шаль потеплее. И с прямой спиной выйди на люди выяснить, что произошло, и не нужна ли твоя помощь. Скорее всего, нет, но твоя совесть будет чиста».

В коридоре лампы горели вполнакала, но не тем тревожно-оранжевым аварийным светом, который она себе вообразила. Гравитация не сбоила, сигнал тревоги не завывал. Где-то вдалеке были слышны голоса. Вот уж действительно, девичьи страхи, подумала Элис, и ей стало стыдно за себя. Ладно, придется списать испуг на влияние скачковой болезни.

В кают-компании собралось четверо встревоженных мужчин, однако Форкосигана среди них не было. Одного офицера Элис даже не узнала в лицо – видно, это был тот член экипажа, вахта которого пришлось на ночное время; вторым флотским был капитан корабля. Иллиан стоял у стены, втискивая наушник переговорного устройства в ухо так, что костяшки пальцев напряглись. Оруженосец Форкосиганов в незастегнутом коричневом мундире переминался перед ним, бормоча: «Так только краткий курс медицины, сэр… Ну да, ассистировать смогу».

Тревога накатила с новой силой.

– Эйрел?.. – Элис Форпатрил готова была закричать, но вышел безголосый шепот, который никто не услышал. Она схватила за рукав ближайшего из членов экипажа, прокашлялась, обретая голос, и повторила уже тверже: – Лейтенант? Что-то с милордом регентом? Где он?

– Что? А, нет, милорд в порядке. Он в пилотской рубке. У нас проблемы… проблемы с астронавигацией. Пустите, пожалуйста, мэм.

– Что ему там делать? – пробормотала Элис, выпуская из пальцев рукав кителя. – Форкосиган – военный стратег. Астронавигацией когда-то занималась Корделия, если я не путаю, но эти знания точно не передаются половым путем. Черт побери, кто-нибудь здесь способен объяснить внятно?

Иллиан возвысил голос: «Да? Мозговое кровоизлияние?! Все анализы на токсины, какие вы только можете, вам понятно?..»

Он опустил руку от уха, ухватил оруженосца Эстергази за плечо и развернул, придавая ему ускорение к двери:

– Идите, сержант, быстро! Вы в распоряжении капитана Таше. Милорд Форкосиган временно обойдется без ваших услуг.

Элис заступила оруженосцу дорогу у самой двери, строго спросив:

– Куда вы?

– В лазарет, миледи. Позвольте! – тот протянул руку, но так и не решился отодвинуть леди со своего пути.

– Так идите, я провожу вас. По дороге у вас будет целых три минуты рассказать мне, что же произошло. Никто не хочет мне толком объяснить. А зря! – выдохнула она свирепо. 

Чертово мужское превосходство! Будь на ней не платье, а пара штанов с лампасами, может, к ней бы отнеслись не как к неразумному грузу?

Эстергази широкими шагами спешил по коридору, Элис чуть не бежала, стараясь не отставать. Наконец, отставной сержант сдался, на мгновение остановился, вздохнул и доложил ей четко, как на смотру:

– Пилот пострадал во время скачка, мэм. Предполагают инсульт. А нас П-В туннель выбросил в неизвестную пока точку пространства. Только не пугайтесь, пожалуйста, а лучше – вернитесь к себе…

Он говорил что-то успокаивающее и одновременно пятился от нее, словно она была не женщиной, а бомбой, готовой взорваться. Взорваться истерикой, слезами, криками? Хорошенького же он о ней мнения.

– Спасибо, оруженосец, – поблагодарила его Элис прохладно, крепко сжав губы, чтобы те не дрожали. – Идите, исполняйте приказ. Я тем временем выясню подробности у кого-нибудь сведущего.

Она гордилась тем, что ее голос не дрогнул, пока мысли метались в голове, подскакивая и дребезжа, словно бусины с рассыпавшегося ожерелья.

Их выбросило в неизвестность, без пилота, без карт, без корабля охранения, одних… Вероятность один на миллион. И такие же шансы на спасение.

Неудивительно, что Иллиан не просто не заговорил с нею, но практически сделал вид, что ее нет в комнате. Это после всех-то его заверений, что на борту корабля она в абсолютной безопасности! Склонность мужчин снисходительно опекать женщин и хвастаться перед ними своими возможностями почти так же безгранична, как тот космос, посреди которого они застряли. Капитан Иллиан определенно ждал от нее в ответ гнева или рыданий. И, кстати, ему не стоит считать, что он уже благополучно их избежал!..

Так, подогревая себя яростью, чтобы не заледенеть от страха, она вернулась в кают-компанию. К людям. Оставаться сейчас одной и почти в неизвестности было бы свыше любых человеческих сил.

Элис дали чашку чая, мягкий стул, и вернувшийся Эйрел Форкосиган, быстро приобняв ее за плечи с заботливостью старшего брата, попросил ее вести себя по возможности тихо. «Дискуссии среди военных обычно проходят весьма оживленно, так что я надеюсь хотя бы на вашу молчаливость», – пошутил он довольно неуклюже. Элис, которую наконец-то настиг постэффект неизбежного испуга, кивнула. Пожалуй, она и вправду посидит и послушает. Не может быть, чтобы ситуация была совершенно безвыходной.

Оценка в «один шанс на миллион» оказалась скорее поэтической. По по статистике межзвездных перелетов примерно один корабль из десяти тысяч не выходил из скачка по неизвестной причине. Как часто среди этих причин выпадала именно та, что подвела барраярскую шлюпку – узнать было, конечно же, невозможно.

– Почему не предусмотрели наличие на корабле, который везет первое лицо государства, сменного скачкового пилота? – кипятился Иллиан. – Это не просто халатность, это безответственность!

– Запасной пилот был на борту корабля сопровождения, сэр, – попытался оправдаться капитан корабля.

– Да ну? – голос шефа СБ был холоден и опасен. – А почему уж сразу не дома, в Форбарр-Султане, а, капитан Гризье?

– Мы летели безопасным оживленным маршрутом, по барраярской территории. С кораблем сопровождения. Мимо цепочки буев, которые ретранслировали наш сигнал и позволили бы максимально быстро вызвать помощь в случае каких-то неполадок. И наш пилот прошел медицинский осмотр перед вылетом. Никто не застрахован от случайностей, но с тем же успехом мы должны были затребовать на корабль запасную гондолу со стержнями Неклина и годовой запас реакторного топлива. Я, – голос капитана окреп, – готов понести любую ответственность за случившееся, но предусмотреть его я не мог.

– Я, конечно, не справочное бюро, – негромко вмешался Форкосиган, – но в моем опыте еще ни разу ничего не случалось с пилотом во время прыжка. Ранен, погиб, попал в плен, внезапно слег с лихорадкой гриппа-тэта – да, на этот случай на флоте всегда есть дублеры; но дееспособный пилот, который отключается на полпути в П-В туннеле – это нечто новое. И невероятное.

– Когда я встречаю «нечто невероятное», – проинформировал его и всех собравшихся заодно Иллиан, – я первым делом подозреваю намеренный умысел и диверсию. Отравление, покушение, подберите любой синоним. – Он свирепо развернулся к капитану. – Что показало вскрытие?

– Но лейтенант-пилот Асмундсен еще жив! – возмутился Гризье.

Маловероятно, что Иллиан с его чипом мог забыть такую немаловажную подробность – определенно, хотел шокировать того или сбить с толку. Каким он может быть невыносимым, мимолетно удивилась Элис.

– Тем лучше, значит, его можно привести в сознание и допросить, – отмахнулся Иллиан. – И не его одного. Фаст-пента у меня с собой в количестве.

– Капитан, не стоит так усердствовать, – попробовал одернуть его Форкосиган своим самым командным голосом, но получил в ответ только ядовитое:

– Со всем уважением, милорд, вы будете приказывать, когда окажетесь на твердой земле… ладно, хотя бы в исследованном пространстве. До тех пор, пока вы не отстранили меня от занимаемой должности, я буду расследовать потенциальное покушение на вашу персону, как то считаю нужным.

– Вы в своем праве, капитан Иллиан, – величественно проинформировал его регент, – я лишь хотел напомнить, что поиск способов выбраться из этой ситуации для нас гораздо важнее расследования покушения, которого могло и не быть.

– Гм. Да, но… – Иллиан потер лицо ладонями. – Да. Астронавигатор ведь еще не определил, куда нас вынесло?

– Пытается ответить на это вопрос прямо сейчас, сэр, – подсказал Гризье из-за его спины.

– Позовите меня, как только что-либо будет известно. Я в лазарете, – он поднялся и широкими шагами вышел.

Элис поняла, что до этой минуты сидела затаив дыхание, словно против своей воли стала свидетелем весьма неловкой сцены. Хотя не произошло ничего особенного: не прозвучало прямых угроз, и Иллиан, хоть и ругался, но не преступил границ субординации – так, кажется, зовут свою сложную систему этикета люди военные? Она вдруг припомнила, как однажды Корделия Форкосиган, в очередной раз устроив с капитаном Иллианом мелкую стычку насчет того, что можно или нельзя Грегору, сказала ей: «У каждого свой способ справляться с сильным стрессом. Саймон в таких случаях начинает сволочиться». Элис тогда с недоумением применила этот эпитет к вежливому Саймону Иллиану, но теперь, кажется, была готова признать правоту леди Форкосиган. Едва тот покинул кают-компанию, сделалось тише, и напряжение немного упало.

Явился молодой брюнет с красными нашивками лейтенант-коммандера, развернул переносной комм, и они вместе – он, капитан корабля и Форкосиган – склонились над экраном, тыкая пальцами в виртуальную картинку в воздухе. Если флотских на борту целых четверо – считая инженера, того самого, которого она раньше хватала за рукав и в ужасе выспрашивала, что случилось, и который сейчас пропадал где-то в недрах корабля, и не считая пилота, который сейчас лежал без сознания, – они непременно должны найти хоть какой-то выход. Не могут не найти, твердо сказала себе Элис. Собственная беспомощность угнетала ее, но, помня о своем обещании, она сидела тихо, и даже донышком чашки о блюдце на столе старалась не звякать.

Вернулся Иллиан вместе с медиком. Их голоса был слышны еще из коридора – похоже, личный врач регента, даром что майор, тоже не очень близко был знаком со словом «субординация», поэтому весьма экспансивно ругался на поступившее от СБ предложение вывести пострадавшего пилота из комы ради допроса.

Увидев троих офицеров у комм-пульта, Иллиан выпалил:

– Что? Нашли, куда нас выбросило?

Форкосиган поднял голову. Он не улыбался, и на лице явственно обозначились морщины.

– С вероятностью 99 и сколько-то там процентов. Если не усложнять сообщение незнакомыми каталожными номерами звезд, то ближайшая к нам сейчас обитаемая система – Новая Бразилия.

Иллиан пожал плечами:

– Неприятно, однако ничего катастрофического. Новобразильянцы – милитаристы похлеще нас самих, но с ними у нас подписан пакт о ненападении, и я не ждал бы с их стороны актов прямой агрессии. Но… в этой новости явно было какое-то «но»?

– И до нее около семи световых недель, сэр, – подал голос астронавигатор. – До полугода полета в нормальном пространстве, это при полной исправности всех систем.

Послушно молчавшая Элис зажала ладонью рот, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Конечно, такая новость, безусловно, лучше перспективы застрять в этой пустоте навечно, словно робинзоны на необитаемом острове посреди океана, постепенно дичая и растрачивая запасы. Но… целых полгода? Неужели им придется вернуться на Барраяр к безвластию и, возможно, начавшейся войне? Гражданской – или с Цетагандой, ведь та спит и видит, как бы повторить свою попытку двухлетней давности, а исчезновение Форкосигана станет отличным поводом. Господи, нет-нет-нет, только не снова…

Иллиану, похоже, перспектива на полгода оставить Барраяр без управления и присмотра тоже пришлась не по душе. Он помрачнел, переглянулся с Эйрелом, перевел взгляд на капитана Гризье и потребовал:

– А какие у нас есть еще альтернативы? Джентльмены, прошу высказываться всех.

«Джентльмены»! Надо понимать, единственная дама в этой комнате была приравнена к мебели. Или, выражаясь чуть вежливей, к хрупкому грузу, который надо доставить в целости. Но каковы теперь шансы на это?

– Вариантов не так уж много, – капитан корабля пожал плечами. – Самое очевидное: отправить сообщение SOS направленным лучом в сторону Новой Бразилии – сделать это не сложно, хотя шансов на успех немного. Или дождаться выздоровления Асмундсена, – прибавил он, но военврач только выразительно хмыкнул:

– Ему повезет, если он выживет, и будет чудом, если он сохранит годность к военной службе. О способностях к пилотированию я просто молчу. А реабилитационный период может занять те же полгода. Точнее? Я же не невролог, в конце концов.

– То есть пересадить кому-нибудь пилотский имплант… – с сомнением предположил Иллиан.

– Уж вы-то не фантазируйте, сэр, – отрезал врач, явно не остывший после спора с шефом СБ. – Вы на собственном опыте знаете, что такое установка нейро-имплантов, и насколько они сложнее протеза деревянной ноги. Нет, конечно, такое невозможно.

– Разогнаться до большей скорости мы не можем?

– Запасов реакторного вещества нам хватит больше чем на год, и мощность, а значит, ускорение можно поднять на пять пунктов выше максимально допустимого, – ответил капитан. – За квалификацию нашего инженера я ручаюсь. Но принципиальной разницы не будет. Пять месяцев отсутствия вместо полугода – не то, ради чего стоит рисковать жизнью регента.

– Моя жизнь представляет не большую ценность, чем у остальных на борту, – отрезал Форкосиган.

– И нашими – тоже, – успокоил его Иллиан. – Взорваться всем вместе в мои планы определенно не входит.

– И, разумеется, можно попробовать дрифт, терять-то нам нечего, – почему-то усмехнулся капитан.

При загадочном слове «дрифт» все мужчины одинаково хмыкнули. А Иллиан пробормотал: «Вы бы еще на педальном ходу корабль двигать предложили!» – и вздохнул.

Элис, с напряженным вниманием слушавшая все это время, все-таки не выдержала:

– А что такое дрифт?

Мужчины как один обернулись к ней, словно до этой секунды не помнили, что она сидит рядом – или словно она произнесла нечто недопустимо бестактное.

– Один устаревший реликт, – поморщился Иллиан. – Антиквариат, я бы сказал.

– Спасибо, вы так понятно объяснили, – парировала Элис колко. Не нужно было так говорить, но страх слишком активно подгрызал ее изнутри все это время вынужденного молчания.

– Извините, миледи, – Иллиан улыбнулся ей вежливо, одними губами и, поймав взгляд Эйрела, переспросил: – Вы позволите?

– Мы спешим, но не настолько, чтобы были дороги каждые полчаса, – кивнул Форкосиган, и Иллиан, тщательно подбирая слова, начал свою лекцию для новичков:

– Дрифт – красивое слово, обозначающее ненадежную и устаревшую технологию, изобретенную еще в самом начале неклиновской эпохи. До того, как были созданы нормальные нейро-импланты, управлять скачковым двигателем пытались самыми разнообразными способами. В том числе – сбивая пилотов в группы. В каком-то проценте случаев удачные пары или даже тройки операторов были способны совместно отдавать команды, перемещающие корабль в пятимерном пространстве. Обмениваясь общими воспоминаниями, сливая их в поток, как-то так. Для этого использовали не привычную нам контактную сеть, – Иллиан коснулся пальцем середины лба, так, где у пилота располагался бы серебристый кружок контакта, – а шлемы с нейрогелем, вроде тех, что сейчас продают для виртуальных снов. Сигнал в результате получался неуверенный, добиться согласованности в парах удавалось далеко не всегда, словом, это оказался тупиковый путь. А затем изобрели пилотские импланты с наноразрешением…

– Морита и Тихорский, – подсказал врач имена изобретателей. Совершенно бесполезная сейчас информация; хорошо, что рассказывать взялся не он, а Саймон.

– И мы перешли к современным технологиям, – договорил Иллиан.

– Все равно как пересели с лошадей на флайеры? – уточнила Элис и, дождавшись иллиановского кивка, договорила тихо, но твердо: – Но в Первую Цетагандийскую нам для победы пригодились и лошади.

– Если бы верхом можно было подняться в космос, мы всегда были бы первыми из космических держав, – попытался пошутить Форкосиган. Никто не засмеялся. – В отчаянной ситуации мы, конечно, попробуем запихнуть нашу лошадь в скафандр, но шанс невелик.

– А не просто равен нулю? Разве для дрифта не нужно специальной техники, всего такого? – Иллиан упрямо цеплялся за последний аргумент.

– Как ни странно, не равен, Саймон. Ты, хоть и кладезь информации, но не флотский и вряд ли это знаешь… Как человек, лишь несколько лет назад приступивший к модернизации Устава, могу сообщить тебе удивительную вещь. Оборудование для дрифта должно включаться в спасательный комплект скачкового корабля согласно инструкции, выпущенной… черт ее знает, когда, ты тогда еще и на свет не родился. Уже в те времена оно было допотопным антиквариатом, зато понятным нашим генералам, и это решило дело. Кстати, сколько я служил, но не слышал, чтобы оно реально хоть раз пригодилось, зато несколько скверных несчастных случаев с горячими головами, попытавшимися уйти в скачок своими силами, хорошо припоминаю. Но Устав есть Устав, особенно если дело касается корабля, на котором везут первых лиц… Я прав, капитан Гризье?

– Вот именно, несчастные случаи! Ненадежно и безответственно… – заговорил Иллиан в тот же момент, как Гризье отчеканил:

– Все согласно Уставу, сэр, укомплектовано и проверено на регулярной инспекции!

Форкосиган выждал несколько минут их нарастающей перепалки, и поднялся, хлопнув ладонью по столу.

– Хорошо. Надеюсь, никто здесь, джентльмены, не оспаривает моего права принимать решение? А оно таково: мы распечатаем оборудование для дрифта и посмотрим, что оно собой представляет, и чем нам может помочь. Не стоит пренебрегать даже ничтожным шансом на спасение. – Он вздохнул и честно добавил: – Впрочем, не стоит им и обманываться.

Элис подумала, что это он добавил специально для нее, как обычно, утешая. Эйрел всегда опекал ее и защищал, как мог, хотя в этой опеке проглядывала легкая снисходительность; вот Саймон – тот уважал и держал дистанцию, зная, что она, даром что леди, умеет решительно настоять на своем и даже отбрить его колкостью, если он попытается надавить. Но Эйрел был знатнейшим из знатных и ближайшей родней императору, а Саймон – простолюдином, хоть и не уступавшим Форкосиганам в самолюбивой гордости. В свое время, как знала Элис, ее матушка рассматривала еще холостого лорда Эйрела как кандидата в женихи дочке (среди многих еще более пугающих вариантов), и она была тогда благодарна, что мамин выбор в конце концов пал на Падму Форпатрила. Красивого, спокойного, не слишком честолюбивого Падму… только в фордариановский мятеж все это его не спасло! Элис вздрогнула от укола давнего горя.

А если теперь что-то случится с ней самой – малышу Айвену предстоит расти сиротой? Или даже если она вернется живой и здоровой спустя полгода – и обнаружит, что очередная гражданская война грозит ее сыну так же, как прошлая – унесла мужа? Ну уж нет! И вся заботливость Эйрела, и столь умело пестуемая Саймоном безопасность ничего не стоят, если они не смогут найти выход.

Пусть даже этот, как его… дрифт, да.

Пресловутое оборудование для дрифта представляло собой эластичные шапочки с проводами, походившие на стеганый детский чепчик, и прибор. Нет, не так – Прибор с большой буквы, объединяющий пары пилотов. Электронная сваха, как втихую окрестила его Элис, но, разумеется, промолчала, зная, как некоторые мужчины болезненно чувствительны к самым невинным шуткам на подобную тему. Инженер – здоровенный немногословный русский – еще пробурчал про какой-то загадочный интерфейс и исчез в недрах корабля, обещав, что скоро вернется. Оставшиеся шестеро мужчин немедленно заспорили за право первыми свести знакомство с Прибором – нервно, азартно, с рискованными шутками, заходящими за границы всякой субординации.

– …нас всего шестеро?  
– Семеро. Смирнова не забудь, он спаяет на коленке интерфейс и вернется.  
– Na kolenke?  
– Это значит «кое-как и из чего попало», Эстергази.  
– Вообще-то, шестеро! Не хватало еще допускать к этой авантюре регента.  
– Охолони, Иллиан. Кто мне запретит? Да и вообще, я флотский, а ты лишь наземник, сиди уж.  
– … кстати, а тут обязателен опыт пилотирования?  
– Если да, наш военврач и оруженосец выбывают.  
– И главный СБшник.  
– У всех в военном училище курс пилотирования был, идиоты. Я с чипом скорее вас подойду …  
– А чип – это как батарея, и в плазмотрон подходит, и в грузовую тележку?  
– Обмен воспоминаниями, да? Вот только ваших воспоминаний, шеф Иллиан, нам и не хватало, благодарю покорно.  
– Подписку о неразглашении никто не отменял, капитан Гризье.

«Чем вы меряетесь, мальчишки?» – хотелось возмущенно воскликнуть Элис, и это при том, что все до единого мужчины на борту были ее старше. Но запальчивость, которую и у молодежи не всегда увидишь, мешалась у них с эйфорическим оживлением. Определенно, возможность сделать хоть что-то подстегнула всех.

Спор о том, кто здесь пилот, а кто так, примазывается, мужчины решили просто: молчаливый Смирнов спаял свой интерфейс к пилотскому шлему, двигатели для верности заглушили, и каждому дали возможность приказать кораблю что-нибудь простое. К примеру, помигать ходовыми огнями. Элис, не дыша, вцепилась пальцами в подлокотники: что если по неумению кто-нибудь отключит гравитацию или выпустит воздух? Господи, как хорошо на твердой земле, в настоящей атмосфере… Но нет, обошлось, хотя из семерых осталось пятеро, за минусом неудачливых бортинженера и оруженосца. Экипаж отнесся к испытанию равнодушно, Иллиан в равнодушие точно играл, врач приосанился, а Форкосиган усмехнулся с явной иронией и заметил, мол, «мастерство не пропьешь». Тут на смешок расщедрился даже изображавший бесстрастность Саймон.

Элис понимала, что делает Форкосиган, и, будучи Хозяйкой дворца, обязанной вечно улаживать конфликты и налаживать контакты в разнородной толпе гостей, высоко это оценила. Эйрел спокойно, без натужной неестественности, каждым словом и шуткой сплачивал экипаж и пассажиров в единое целое, разрушал барьеры, пренебрегал рангами и добивался того, чтобы в нем сейчас увидели не правителя империи и прославленного адмирала, а одного из семерых – ну, разве что, облеченного властью выбирать и принимать окончательные решения.

– …хорошо, что голову сверлить не надо, хватит сетки с нейроконтактами. И геля.  
– Это слизь какая-то, а не гель. Он точно за столько лет не протух?  
– А брить башку не надо, да?  
– С нашей-то длиной уставной стрижки?  
– А вот майор Таше совсем лысый, ему хорошо.  
– Не лысый, а бритый налысо, остряки. Врачу в полевых условиях так удобнее.

Быстро и деловито расчертили таблицу, похожую на детскую игру в крестики-нолики, выставили очередность. Форкосиган, улучив минуту, подошел к Элис:

– Дальше не будет практически ничего опасного. Зато не будет очень долго, потому что мы станем все перепроверять по нескольку раз. Как только почувствуете себя усталой, кузина, идите прилечь.

Элис, отнекиваясь, помахала рукой: нет-нет, все в порядке. Но на третьей паре испытуемых, сидевших в своих высокотехнологических чепчиках молча и неподвижно, она все же поднялась и пошла к себе. Глаза слипались невыносимо.

Наверное, если ее мужчины все же отыщут того, кому подходит пара к золушкиной туфле, они ее сразу разбудят?

Снились, конечно, кошмары, но она их не запомнила. Разбудил ее стук в дверь. Оруженосец Эстергази, горячий синтекофе со щедрой порцией молока, «уже утро, миледи». И нет, никаких обнадеживающих новостей. У капитана Иллиана хорошие показатели, ну, конечно, благословен будь иллирийский чип, но пары ему не нашлось. Оруженосец виновато отводил глаза, Элис чувствовала, как в груди разливается пустота, словно лопнул воздушный шарик, налитый до краев первосортным холодным вакуумом.

Она отослала Эстергази и, наскоро одевшись и мазнув щеткой по волосам, вылетела в кают-компанию. В коленях ватная слабость, в голове – остатки надежды. Или уже осколки?

Иллиан дремал прямо там, в кресле, но подскочил при звуке шагов. Под глазами у него залегли мешки, как будто господа офицеры всю ночь гуляли, имея в запасе дюжину бутылок спиртного.

– Миледи!..

– Рассказывайте, – потребовала она, усаживаясь напротив.

– Я заставил их повторить тесты. А потом перепроверил результаты еще раз, – доложил он буднично. – Я все-таки неплохой аналитик. Наверное, то, что говорят про общий опыт, имеет под собой рациональное зерно. К сожалению, Эйрел, при всех его талантах, такой же скачковый пилот, как я балерина. А с остальными у меня нет достаточного контакта. Они не слышат меня, точнее, мои мысли сливаются для них в один сплошной рев. Ведь при дрифте происходит совмещение ритмов мозговой активности обоих партнеров, и они вступают в резонанс… – Иллиан посмотрел на нее, осекся, и договорил, тщательно подбирая термины: – Говоря простыми словами, все наши мысли и воспоминания делаются невыносимо громкими, и не каждый способен что-либо расслышать сквозь этот шум. Я бы попробовал потянуть прыжок один, но Форкосиган на меня наорал и заставил почитать статистику исчезновения кораблей. Им я рисковать не вправе. – Он помолчал и вежливо добавил: – Вами – тоже.

Этот сухой, обстоятельный доклад сделал только хуже. Элис почувствовала, как у нее защипало глаза. «Не смей!»

\- Каждые сутки, на которые Барраяр остается без законного правителя - тоже недопустимый риск, - сказал Иллиан просто. - При обезглавленной СБ - тем более. Но я пока не вижу вариантов, как безопасно вернуть регента Форкосигана в столицу живым, невредимым и вовремя. 

– Вы все проверили? – переспросила она безнадежно.

– Все и всех. Даже бедолагу Эстергази прогнал через тест, он ужасно старался: как же так, бывший СБшник, и его лично шеф просит – но там глухо. Всех, кроме… – Он вдруг уставился ей в лицо медленным неподвижным взглядом.

– Мне оставить вас, Саймон? – вежливо уточнила Элис. Кажется, того внезапно осенила новая мысль. Не следует мешать мужчине за работой, особенно – уставшему, задерганному, почти отчаявшемуся. Они любят, когда женщина становится свидетельницей их успеха, но пока этот успех не достигнут – лучше их лишний раз не беспокоить.

– Нет-нет, напротив. – Иллиан даже привстал. – А вы знаете, говорят, прокладывание пути в П-В туннеле пилоты сравнивают с прослеживанием нити одного цвета в ткани сложного переплетения. Как у вас с нитками и вышиванием, миледи Элис?

– Не самое мое любимое занятие, но подростком…

– Это обнадеживает.

– Что именно обнадеживает? – в дверях появился отчаянно зевающий Форкосиган. Идеально своевременное явление, хоть сейчас вставляй в пьесу, вот только глаза у него были красные и обведенные темными кругами от настоящей усталости. Вместе со щетиной зрелище еще то; интересно, почему не зарос Саймон, неужели успел привести себя в порядок, или просто пользуется бетанским нововведением - депилятором, а не обычной бритвой?

– Так о чем ты?

– Я, – с намеренной паузой начал Иллиан, – только что понял, что в своих поисках выхода из ситуации мы протестировали на способность к дрифту всех находящихся на борту, кроме одного человека. И нет, конечно, я не имею в виду лежащего в коме пилота, а говорю о леди Форпатрил.

Элис замерла, оцепенев и недоверчиво вслушиваясь. Это такая шутка? СБшные игры?

– Но она же женщина!

– Я в курсе, Эйрел, поверь. Как и того, что вторая X-хромосома не является непреодолимым препятствием к пилотированию. На других планетах женщина-скачковый пилот – обычное явление.

Форкосиган тоже на мгновение оцепенел, но затем возмутился:

– При чем тут хромосома? Она фор-леди. Получившая соответственное – не военное – образование, не обученная, не приведенная к присяге…

Вот именно, свирепо подумала Элис, наконец-то решившаяся вдохнуть. Женщинам образование не дают. Нет, оно не под запретом, и желающая такой причуды форесса всегда может пойти в университет, если не возражают ее родители – но, скажите на милость, зачем? Чем это поможет ей в предстоящем замужестве и ведении семьи? А уж про погоны или про управление целым кораблем речь не идет вовсе.

– Прискорбно. Но не критично, – согласился Иллиан.

– Ты хоть спал этой ночью, Саймон?

– Нет, а что?

– Оно и видно. С недосыпа эта самая критичность у тебя падает.

– Ничуть, я трезво оцениваю ситуацию. У нас целый корабль отборных военных, в свое время приносивших присягу. Сильно это нам помогло? – отрезал Иллиан безжалостно.

– Но это не повод заставлять леди выполнять мужскую работу.

– А лучше рисковать жизнью этой леди в долгом полете вслепую?

Элис наконец опомнилась:

– Брэк, джентльмены! – будь у нее подходящий платок, стоило бы бросить его между ними, но сейчас она была не в настроении разбрасываться галантереей. – Напомню вам, что обсуждать женщину в третьем лице, когда она сидит прямо рядом с вами – по меньшей мере грубо. Никому из вас не пришло в голову спросить меня?

– Мне пришло, – мрачно сообщил Иллиан. – Я просто не успел. Кое-кто явился и начал разносить саму идею в пух и прах.

Он сел ровнее и потер пальцами веки, пытаясь взбодриться.

– А кое-кто вчера вечером вовсю говорил про безответственность и авантюризм, – сообщил Форкосиган, садясь напротив. Однако безоговорочного «я запрещаю» из уст регента так и не прозвучало. Боже, как всегда сложны взаимоотношения мужчин и их склонность меряться… всем. А тут еще конфликт интересов во всей красе. Один тверд в своем намерении любой ценой оберегать главу государства, другой помыслить не может, чтобы вовлечь во все эти дела леди и притом свою родственницу.

Ладно, лучше послушаем.

– Я как-то пытался разобраться, что переживает пилот во время скачка, – Иллиан начал свой рассказ издалека. – Знаете, это ведь вопрос безопасности. Якобы они испытывают почти эйфорию, сходную с ощущениями от наркотиков; а доверие и наркомания – весьма далекие друг от друга понятия, вы же понимаете. Оказалось, все выдумывают, конечно. Скачки бывают восхитительные и тяжелые, приятные и болезненные, как повезет, но, – он усмехнулся и смерил Элис внимательным взглядом, – если на то пошло, обычный секс приятнее, доступнее и много дешевле.

«Испытываешь меня? – подумала она возмущенно, держа лицо. – Тоже мне, мужские игры!»

– Но довольно часто при попытке описать пилотирование сравнивали или с балансированием на канате, или с прослеживанием нити в узоре. Внимание, концентрация, не столько сила, сколько сосредоточенность, а в нашем случае – еще и чуткость к партнеру по дрифту. Я знаю, что вы великолепно танцуете, сносно, по вашим собственным словам, вышиваете, плюс славитесь разборчивостью в цветовых оттенках… лично я в подборе цвета одежды предпочитаю просто руководствоваться Уставом, но знаю, что существуют и более сложные правила на этот счет. Короче, у вас, леди Элис, неплохие задатки. Проверьте их. В сущности, все, чем вы рискуете при проверке – это разочарование и головная боль.

– А вы мне льстите, Саймон, – Элис улыбнулась со всей приятностью, на которую способна хорошо воспитанная светская леди. – Льстите с чудовищной силой и очень тонко. Намекаете, что я могу быть способна на то, чего не сумело множество опытных офицеров, чего не смог сам Эйрел Форкосиган – а, может, и вам самому такое умение было бы недоступно, если бы не чип. Какая женщина не потеряет голову, когда мужчина ставит ее равной себе, предлагает разделить самое ценное – подвиг, да еще по ходу делает комплимент ее изяществу и хорошему вкусу?

– Я не… – с негодованием начал Саймон, а Эйрел одновременно с ним буркнул:

– Вот именно.

– Я дам себя проверить, если вы мне предлагаете, капитан Иллиан, даже не слишком надеясь на успех; здесь, на борту, я все равно ничем не занята, – заверила его Элис. – Но, скажите, вы можете быть абсолютно уверены насчет ваших собственных мотивов и точно не ошибетесь в оценке моих скромных способностей?

– Туше, миледи, – чопорно проговорил Иллиан. – Вы умеете бить – и это обнадеживает.

– Способности еще не все, – предостерег Форкосиган. – Нужна сила. И навык. Своим офицерам я могу приказать и потребовать, чтобы они вывернулись наизнанку, но сделали. Предел сил у женщины…

– Скажи это Корделии, когда снова ее увидишь.

– Хорошо, тогда – границы умений. Корделия все-таки астронавигатор, не говоря про остальное. А Элис даже машину не водит, верно?

– Я езжу верхом, – призналась она тихо.

– Вот именно! Иллиан, как ты можешь требовать от нее интуитивного понимания того, чего она в жизни не пробовала, а тем более не училась как должно?

Хуже всего было, что Элис сама в точности не знала, на чьей она стороне в этой перепалке. Стать героиней, оказаться избранной, спасти всех, проведя корабль в пучинах космоса, – искушение, но понимает ли она хоть в малой степени, на что подписывается?

– Странно, – заметил Иллиан задумчиво. – Обычно, посылая людей в бой, ты укрепляешь их в вере в себя, а не делаешь все, чтобы ее подорвать.

Форкосиган покраснел и буркнул:

– Ты бы знал, как паршиво себя чувствуешь после того, как вынужден послать женщину сражаться за тебя.

Иллиан только бровь поднял довольно выразительно. Ах да, среди его агентов есть не только мужчины, возьми хотя бы умницу Дру…

Дру. Корделия. А сама Элис чем хуже?

– Давайте попробуем, джентльмены, – произнесла она как можно тверже, тоном, который срабатывал даже с маленьким Айвеном.

Впереди ее ждало неизведанное. И Элис предвкушала, что пилотирование в космосе окажется чем-то невероятно… захватывающим.

– …О чем замечтались, мэм? Соберитесь!

Для начала, способностей Элис хватило на то, чтобы слабенько, но почувствовать, как она это для себя называла, «пятое измерение». Это не было ни неожиданностью, ни редкостью, и Эйрел Форкосиган подтвердил: такая чувствительность встречалась у многих, ненулевая, однако все же недостаточная для пилотской карьеры. И "электронная сваха" ее не отвергла. Вот чего она не ожидала, так это резкости военной муштры, к которой дальше прибег обычно галантный капитан Иллиан, добиваясь, чтобы они действовали согласованно.

– Да уберите же, к чертовой матери, вашу блокировку! Откройте разум. Полностью. И никакого там «я стесняюсь»!

В качестве проверки на совместную работу нужно было всего лишь передать кодовый сигнал, включая и выключая ходовые огни корабля. Вот только делать это приходилось усилием мысли, причем одному из ведущих доставалась собственно возможность менять яркость, а другому – знание кодовой азбуки. Ничего сложного, казалось бы, но корабельный интерфейс превращал это в подобие задачи извлечь квадратный корень с помощью большого пальца левой ноги. Или – управлять собственными снами. Короче, нечто совершенно невообразимое. У Саймона Иллиана все, конечно, получалось лучше в обеих ролях, в отличие от нее самой – и Элис с невольной обидой подумала, что он учился этой игре всю ночь, а все, что хоть раз увидел или услышал Иллиан, само оставалось в его памяти навсегда.

Память… в ее памяти и была проблема. Ей следовало открыться – и при том сосредоточиться. И не отвлекаться на воспоминания, всплывавшие в распахнутом мозгу слишком ярко. Дрифт – это мысленная дисциплина. И мысленная тишина. Боже правый, вот это было невероятно! Элис, как истинная леди, отлично знала, что такое самоконтроль, умела постоянно следить за своими жестами и словами, но за мыслями – это уж слишком!

– Стоп! Перекур, – Иллиан снял сеточку шлема. – Перерыв, я хотел сказать. Отдохните и настройтесь, леди Элис. Вы должны меня чувствовать, должны мне доверять. Это как танец: чем меньше вы напрягаетесь, тем лучше. Чем меньше вы думаете о постороннем, тем лучше. Время нас поджимает, но я рискну нырнуть в тоннель в паре с вами только тогда, когда мы будем танцевать идеально.

Он досадливо взлохматил свою шевелюру, посмотрел на измазанные гелем пальцы и вздохнул.

Для нейрошлема волосы, как втайне того опасалась Элис, состригать не понадобилось – хороша бы она была с выбритыми висками, такая прическа имела бы все шансы навсегда составить ей репутацию экстравагантной особы. Но контактный гель из длинных волос придется вымывать долго, а без горничной это не такое простое дело… Красивые густые волосы могут быть не только радостью, но и источником бесконечного количества проблем.

И если бы только они!

– Боюсь, у меня не слишком-то хорошо получается, – согласилась она кротко. Воспитанная женщина никогда не спорит с очевидным и не перечит без нужды раздраженному мужчине. Все равно в таком состоянии он не услышит ее доводов.

– Все же лучше, чем у прочих, – признался Иллиан будто с неохотой.

– Тогда почему вам постоянно приходится на меня прикрикивать?

Ведь они c Саймоном не первый день знакомы – и во время их совместных дел во дворце все происходило принципиально иначе, какие бы кризисы ни маячили в тот момент на горизонте. Да и покойный Падма никогда не бывал с нею невоздержан на язык, даже будучи нетрезв.

– Извините, миледи. Рабочая привычка.

– На самом деле, – вдруг вмешался сидящий поодаль Эйрел, – он хочет сказать тебе, Элис, что воспринимает тебя сейчас как коллегу и практически как мужчину и соответственно обращается. Уж не знаю, льстит тебе подобное или оскорбляет. Но, если он даже выругается, сделай на эту скидку.

– Вот уж спасибо, отрекомендовал! – огрызнулся Саймон Иллиан, но улыбки не сдержал.

Неужели мужчины могут общаться друг с другом, только балансируя на грани казарменной нецензурщины? Любопытная и несколько пугающая новость. Надо будет присмотреть за Айвеном, когда тот подрастет – с одной стороны, мальчик должен получить модель правильного мужского поведения, но с другой, не поощрять же в нем склонность к грязной речи?

…Боже, она рассуждает так, словно они уже готовятся выйти из дверей в космопорте Форбарр-Султаны, и все опасности позади. «И правда, соберись! Надо мигать огнями – будешь мигать».

Она сосредоточилась и послушно протянула мысль, как протягивала руки в танцевальном па, снова стараясь почувствовать корабль и ничего кроме, нет, почувствовать себя кораблем – фантастической рыбой, дрейфующей в глубинах космоса, текучего и густого, как морская вода. Она стала неуязвимой металлической оболочкой, которой не требовалось ни дышать, ни чувствовать опору под ногами. Повинуясь приходящим извне подсказкам, Элис на мгновение исторгла свет из кончиков пальцев – вот странно, какие у рыбы пальцы?..

Мигнуть, добиваясь идеального мысленного танца.

Мигнуть.

Еще раз.

Еще.

До тех пор, пока придирчивый Иллиан все же не дал добро и не согласился, чтобы они рискнули на пару. Попытка была настоящей и единственной - никакого тренировочного полета, увы, быть не могло - и она обязана была пройти идеально.

Весь мир мигнул, словно огромное око, смаргивающее соринку корабля, когда включились двигатели Неклина…

Или это все же была волна, уносящая их в неизведанное. Иначе почему вокруг раскинулся кипящий пеной океан, завивающий свои воды в гигантскую воронку? Нет-нет, только не надо подвергать сомнению реальность вокруг себя, этот урок Элис усвоила заранее. Они с Иллианом – не пилоты, они крадут эту чудесную способность по крохам, чтобы уговорить корабль послушаться, и послушно следуют по снам, который тот навевает в ответ. И если устье П-В туннеля в этом сне кажется ей водоворотом, а она себе самой – человеком-рыбой (русалкой, педантично поправила себя Элис), так тому и быть. Прими как данность. И так они рискуют, цитируя Саймона, безвозвратно превратиться в облако кварков в ткани пространства-времени. Когда они вернутся, она непременно спросит у него, что такое кварки. Сейчас они представлялись ей чем-то вроде светлячков…

– Правильно, не надо сомневаться, – прогрохотало где-то сзади и выше.

Элис обернулась и едва сдержала вопль ужаса. За ее спиною стояло чудовище.

По колено в бурных водах океана возвышался устрашающий зубастый и когтистый монстр, чьи выпуклые пластины панциря были покрыты… лицами. Множеством лиц, разевающих рты, гримасничающих, сверлящих ее недобрым взглядом.

– Ну, – раздраженно переспросил он, и все рты жутким эхом умножили его голос, – в чем дело? Не стойте на месте. Дезориентация сейчас должна пройти.

– С-саймон? – изумилась она.

– А кто же еще? – не поняло ее изумления чудовище. Вдобавок к своему ужасному виду, оно подрагивало и мерцало, точно не было уверено до конца, проявляться ли ему в этой реальности. – Элис! Хватит эмоций, соберитесь и держите контакт! Мы не на прогулке. Вперед!

Она всмотрелась в кипящий водоворот тоннеля, собираясь с духом. Сила гигантского монстра позади нее ощущалась, точно грозная вибрирующая стена и, то ли поддерживаемая его мощью, то ли спасаясь от ее гудящего напора, Элис нырнула. Прямо в челюсти пены, из которых било вниз копье пронзительного света. Как это говорят пилоты – «оседлать луч в собственном мозгу»? Наверное, это оно. Вниз и вниз, вдоль того самого луча, она мчалась в пучину, подгоняемая и направляемая страшным присутствием за своей спиной. Как лань от загонщиков.

Если только бывают тягловые лани, подумала она с мрачной иронией. Что-то тянуло ее все сильней, сковывало движения, висело на всем ее существе инертным грузом, лишая русалку ее естественной грации. «Неужели я тащу на себе целый корабль?» Мысль вдруг напугала ее до дрожи. Элис запнулась в своем плавном скольжении, превращаясь из фантастической серебристой рыбы в толще вод в одинокую, слабую, ничему особенному не обученную женщину, скованную неживой стальной махиной, которая не обязана откликаться на ее желания. Женщину, не предназначенную геройствовать, не сумевшая защитить ни себя саму, ни своих близких, когда пришла беда – если бы не помощь…

Отравленный океан пятого измерения затопил ее разум, размывая волю и силы. События прошлого, которые обычно мелькают в сознании бледными, еле уловимыми тенями, налились четкостью и объемом. Шипение пены превратилось в треск нейробластера у нее над головой. Из воды проступили контуры обшарпанных зданий в трущобах Форбарр-Султаны.

Чудище взревело своей сотней ртов, словно внезапно раненое.

– Элис! – «Элис-элис-элис…», пронзительно разнесло эхо. – Стойте! Не погружайтесь в воспоминания. Оставайтесь в настоящем! 

Настоящее? Что такое – настоящее? Уж, конечно, не этот океан, которого нет и быть не может. А настоящая Элис Форпатрил – хрупкая леди, а не пилот. Оцепеневшая в смертельном ужасе женщина в одной ночной рубашке, скорчившаяся на мостовой в кольце солдат. Преследуемая узурпатором, та, над чьей головой висит топор приказа о уничтожении, видящая свою смерть в глазах расстрельной команды…

Голос чудища слился с рокотом армейского броневика, с паническим стуком собственного сердца Элис, с отрывистым лаем команд:

– Элис. Послушай, это всего лишь воспоминания о прошлом. По воспоминаниям я эксперт, уж поверь. Если тебе так охота нырять в волнах памяти, могу предложить что-нибудь поинтереснее.

Элис не хотела никуда нырять. Она ждала смерти. Ждала неизбежного выстрела в затылок, но тот почему-то медлил.

– Я – это служба безопасности, помнишь? Я здесь, чтобы тебя спасти. Доверься мне… Ну же!

Элис рискнула на секунду поднять взгляд. Зрелище потрясало. Уродливая башка проломила пленочку зимнего форбарр-султанского неба, нависла над городом. Монстр потерял терпение; впрочем, что еще ждать от такого существа? От его рева сотряслась земля; звук размывал границы реальности, и вокруг Элис, как в калейдоскопе, замелькали живые картинки: лица, лица, лица, космические корабли, невиданные города, постельные сцены, войска, чеканящие шаг парадным строем, полная танцующих парадная зала, пейзажи, выстрелы, закаты, яркие мундиры, снова лица – взрослые и детские… Это было невыносимо. Хуже, чем кружение мира вокруг тебя на самой быстрой карусели. Элис зажмурилась, жалобно закричав:

– Хватит!

Приливная волна картинок накатила и схлынула с тихим шипением отступающего прибоя. Элис сглотнула, борясь с приступом тошноты. В голове у нее медленно воцарилась благословенная тишина дрифта, и она рискнула поднять веки.

Давящая пустота глубоководья. Вертикальное копье света. Зубастый многолицый ужас за спиной. И никакой Форбарр-Султаны, никаких солдат Фордариана.

– Что это было? – слабо спросила она.

– Вы застряли в эмоциональном воспоминании, усиленном резонансом сознаний, – почти профессорским тоном пояснил ее спутник. - Он выдает воспоминания за реальность.

– Нет, я поняла. А… вот это все?

– А это – я. И мой чип.

– Я надеюсь, вы не обидитесь, Саймон, если я скажу, что вы с вашим чипом – нечто совершенно… – «нечеловечески жуткое», – …непостижимое?

– К вашим услугам. А теперь – ВПЕРЕД!

Сотня ртов заорала в унисон. Перед этим криком точно сама вода расступалась. Элис вздрогнула, усилием воли вернула себе ощущение единения с металлической оболочкой, словно вдела руку в тесную лайковую перчатку, и серебряной молнией метнулась дальше в глубину.

«О боже, – думала она, пока все ее тело дрожало под накрывающей все звуковой волной, – я полагала, этот жуткий облик – всего лишь плод моего воображения, навеянный океаном вокруг. Но в душе Иллиан оказался страшен не меньше, чем с виду. И это Саймон? Вежливый, аккуратный Саймон, который даже голос повышать не любит? Боюсь, завязать близкие отношения с этим мужчиной – все равно, что влюбиться в симфонический оркестр, непрерывно исполняющий Вагнера…»

Путеводный луч принялся ветвиться, раздваиваться, из прямого копья превратился в тонкую древесную ветвь, в нитку вязания, в кровеносную жилу – но осязаемая воля за плечами толкала Элис в одном определенном направлении, и у нее не было сложностей с выбором пути. 

– Как далеко нам… погружаться?

Рев всколыхнул воду, но в нем ей удалось разобрать:

– Я здесь, как и вы, впервые, – «вые-вые-вые…», отдалось эхом. – Но цель нашего путешествия должна оказаться не менее наглядной, чем его начало.

Полуоглушенная и трепещущая, больше Элис не посмела спрашивать.

«Возможно, если бы не чип, я бы его вовсе не слышала, – пыталась она себя утешить. – И он не вытащил бы меня из воспоминаний. Так что это – залог нашего спасения. Я должна не испытывать беспричинный детский испуг, а радоваться».

Но хоть немного она обрадовалась, лишь когда на том конце луча разгорелось теплое красноватое сияние.

Она ожидала такого же водоворота, как тот, с которого все начиналось, но вместо этого глазам предстала светящаяся красным огромная трещина. Словно что-то раскололо дно океана до самой магмы («нет океана, нет дна, это все иллюзия движения в пятимерном пространстве, не забывай!»), и густой алый свет пробивался сквозь темно-зеленую толщу воды. Красное с зеленым – радостные цвета Зимнепраздника.

Элис всем своим существом рванулась к разлому, сердце у нее пело от того, что цель наконец-то близка… Чего она совершенно не ждала, так это того, что рывок чудовищной когтистой лапы отбросит ее назад.

– Что такое? – вскрикнула она возмущенно. – Могли бы просто сказать!

Она не успела договорить, как шипящая ветвистая молния прорезала воду прямо перед ней, и гигантская угловатая тень, поблескивающая острыми выступами, вырвалась из темноты и стремительно рассекла пространство. Элис придушенно ахнула. Синие молнии, вроде разряда нейробластера, теперь пугали ее до дрожи.

Из темноты соткался… рыцарь. Огромная, но несомненно человеческая фигура в блестящих латах, с горящими золотом глазами, преграждала им дорогу с исключительно недобрыми намерениями. Сиял металл сочленений, грозно сверкали наплечники, наливалось мощью жерло орудия посреди груди, там, где на латах обычно расположен герб. Молния только что ударила из его воздетой руки. 

– А вот про такое, – прокатилось над головой Элис задумчивым гулким эхом, – я никогда не слышал…

Еще бы! Внутренности П-В туннелей, охраняемые гигантскими роботами-стражами? Это было бы хорошим сюжетом для комиксов, но никак не соответствовало реальности. Уже несколько сотен лет, с тех самых пор, как Неклин изобрел свой двигатель, пилоты проводят свои корабли в пятом измерении и ни с кем там не сражаются, кроме неподатливого пространства. Только им двоим так повезло! Дилетантам без пилотских имплантов, попытавшимся обмануть технологии с помощью архаичной уловки и, должно быть, самим насочинившим себе ужасы…

Элис едва успела заметить, как в замахе вздулись чудовищные бугристые мускулы ее защитника, и плоть столкнулась с металлом, стремясь смять, раздавить, вцепиться когтями.

Зрелище было нереальное. Вода кипела от молниеносных ударов, столбом поднимался песок. Налитые силой моторов механические руки стремились выцарапать глаза подводного монстра. Мощные челюсти чудовища сомкнулись на железном корпусе, пытаясь вырвать механическое сердце. Робот бил энергией из сопел, его противник орудовал мощным хвостом. Металл рвался и сминался. Покрытый толстой шкурой бок оказался разодран и истекал кровью флюоресцирующего голубого цвета. На валявшейся в стороне оторванной пластине железных лат можно было разобрать несколько букв клейма: «…LLYRI…».

Самой Элис только и оставалось, что смотреть и изо всех сил удерживать тянущийся вперед корабль, словно вываживая норовистого серебристого лосося на конце лески или смиряя под собой гарцующую серую в яблоках лошадь. Зов алой бездны тянул ее невыносимо. Если бы ей – да кому угодно! – сейчас одновременно пришлось держать корабль на месте и рваться вперед в жестокой схватке со стражем разлома, можно было бы сойти с ума. Разорваться на две несовместимые половины, и точка.

Наконец, могучий удар вмял бок машины, со скрежетом разрывая металл и кабели. Монстр взревел и дернул, посыпались яркие снопы искр. Сумасшедший вихрь движений застыл, как стоп-кадр. «ДАВАЙ!» – ударило по слуху и нервам Элис, и она отчаянно метнулась вперед.

Алая поверхность лавы лопнула, как оболочка воздушного шарика, и Элис вывалилась в реальность. Туда, где она полулежала в кресле со шлемом на голове, обессилевшая от пережитых усилий, и чувствовала, как по вискам стекают капли то ли холодного пота, то ли растаявшего нейрогеля. 

Чья-то рука давила ей на плечо. 

– Не вставайте сразу: будет кружиться голова. Скачки истощают пилотов, – она не смогла сразу узнать голос. Кажется, это медик. 

Элис послушалась и только слегка скосила глаза в сторону, убедиться, что ее партер по скачку вернулся вместе с ней. Ей иррационально казалось, что Иллиан мог остаться там, по другую сторону нормального пространства, вечно продолжать драку с несуществующим гигантским роботом в своем чудовищном обличье. Из-за спинки кресла ей не было видно лица, но она услышала, как сидящий зашелся в долгом, выматывающем кашле.

– Сэр, вас это тоже касается!

– Перестаньте прыгать вокруг меня и докладывайте, – наконец раздался голос Иллиана, негромкий, но раздраженный. – Получилось? 

– Навигатор доложит, как только сможет определить наше местоположение, – отрезал врач. – Леди, поверните руку, – в предплечье впилась игла пневмошприца. – Это синергин. 

– Благодарю вас за заботу, я в порядке, – выговорила Элис слабо, но вежливо. – Мне действительно стало бы много легче, если бы я узнала, чем закончилось наше… предприятие.

«И не сошла ли я с ума и не испортила ли все дело, представляя себе гигантских роботов-убийц в глубинах океана?»

– Сэр, передайте регенту, мы принимаем сигнал навигационного буя. Четвертое плечо цепочки туннелей Барраяр-Комарра, – проговорил в микрофон своего пульта навигатор. 

«Мы дома, мы почти дома!»

– Я послал широкополосный сигнал тревоги, – сообщил навигатор Иллиану. – И по расписанию в течение часа здесь должен пройти почтовый курьер. Тогда мы окончательно убедимся, что П-В туннель вывел нас не только в правильное место, но и время.

– Прыжки во времени, лейтенант-коммандер, – проворчал Иллиан, – это ненаучная фантастика. Советую вам прочесть спецификации к кодовому сигналу буя, там должно стоять галактическое время. И не разводить панику.

– Как скажете, сэр! – офицера даже отповедь не обескуражила. Широченная улыбка сияла на его молодой и зеленовато-бледной - то ли от волнения, то ли после скачка – физиономии. 

В рубке появился Форкосиган; хотелось бы сказать – «влетел» или хотя бы «вошел широким шагом», но регента на ходу ощутимо пошатывало. 

– Во-первых, вы оба герои, – начал он без предисловий. – Элис, хочешь медаль? Саймону не предлагаю, заранее знаю, что он заявит: «Я только исполнял свой долг, милорд». Во-вторых, я еще никогда не переживал скачок так паршиво и долго; надеюсь, вы-то в порядке? В-третьих, Саймон, как только окончательно придешь в себя, отдай распоряжение кораблю охранения; держу пари, они и так примчатся в панике и мыле, и хорошо, если без эскадры поддержки и легкого крейсера впридачу, а нам нужны не пушки, а медики… 

Элис без медали обошлась бы – где ее носить, на лацкане, как брошь? – но ей полегчало на душе от того, что глаза Эйрела, хоть и уставшего, горели радостью, и распоряжался он так же энергично, как всегда, в том тоне повелительного приказа, который хочется ревностно исполнять.

– Стоп! – Иллиан выпрямился в кресле и остановил его поднятой ладонью. – Порядок другой. Во-первых, передать на буй широкое оповещение: проход через третий П-В туннель опасен, особенно для малых судов. Причина опасности – блуждающий в туннеле экспериментальный беспилотник, предположительно, иллирийской сборки. Мы его встретили и потрепали, но точно оценить степень нанесенных ему повреждений не представляется возможным… - он мучительно закашлялся снова, но резко отмахнулся от медика. – И чем он нам ответил – тоже. Подозреваю, что в инсульте нашего пилота виновата именно эта зараза, и чудо, что он сумел нас вытащить в нормальное пространство. Если тебе некуда девать медали, Эйрел, вручи мою лейтенанту Асмундсену. А отсюда – во-вторых: запросить медиков с барраярской стороны туннеля и обеспечить перемещение всех пассажиров шлюпки домой в максимально комфортных условиях. Не подвергая сомнениям компетенцию майора Таше, требую для всех полного и всестороннего обследования в Имперском Госпитале. Для миледи Форпатрил – в первую очередь. Она вынесла самую тяжелую часть задачи. Насчет ее награды – полностью поддерживаю. 

– То есть, – обрела дар речи донельзя изумленная Элис, – робот мне не привиделся? Там действительно что-то было?

– Конечно, было, – Иллиан кивнул. – Во что именно ваше сознание преобразовало реальность пятимерного пространства и скачка, совершенно субъективно, но не придумали вы ничего. Вы очень здравомыслящая женщина, Элис.

– Вы мне льстите, – ответила она чопорно и привычно. А ведь, сделав комплимент ее здравомыслию, он не словом не обмолвился о том, как она чуть было не утратила себя в ужасе навязчивых воспоминаний. Как любезно с его стороны!

– Поэтому, полагаю, мое предложение не станет для вас шокирующим, – продолжил он. 

Любая, тем более здравомыслящая, женщина насторожится при таком начале; и даже если это – такое предложение, которое холостой начальник СБ намерен сделать молодой форской вдове, ей явно не стоит надеяться на банальное продолжение фразы и кольцо на пальце. Что ж, это и к лучшему, если вспомнить, как ужаснул ее взгляд к нему в душу.

– Происшедшее, – продолжил Иллиан своим мягким голосом, – помимо того, что оказалось сопряжено с покушением на первых лиц Империи, еще и демонстрирует нам возможности нового и весьма опасного вида оружия, а также методы противодействия ему. Вся эта история должна быть скрыта под грифом наивысшей секретности и выделена в отдельный проект моего ведомства для расследования. Все присутствующие здесь – люди военные и связаны имперской присягой, что позволяет мне требовать от них соблюдения государственной тайны. Миледи Форпатрил, я настоятельно прошу вас согласиться также принять присягу и употребить ваши усилия на благо Имперской службы безопасности Барраяра. Это единственный возможный выход. – Он чуть помедлил и прибавил: – Это будет честью для нас.

Присяга? СБ? Государственная секретность? И – Саймон Иллиан станет ее начальником?

– Согласна, – решительно ответила Элис Форпатрил.


End file.
